


Mayday

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Deep space, Isolation, Mission Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: A mission to stop a warp jumping maniac in space goes wrong...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Mayday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayijo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayijo/gifts).



> This is all Cryptor's pov since the whole thing is focused on him.  
> For you Sayi!

Once the panic passed, it was really serene.

Up here…

Or was it down?

Out here was better.

Out here, it was quiet at the most absolute of the word.

So very quiet.

You couldn’t even hear him scream if you were right before him.

And he had screamed.

Screamed and screamed and screamed.

He couldn’t even hear himself so he couldn't tell if his voice box had gave out or if he had somehow stopped.

Red eyes looked out at the vast expanse of void before him stars gleaming in the distance, cloaked in the various colours of distant nebula, at a passing asteroid and at the dark depths of space that awaited him. This must be karma for that time so long ago, he thinks as he floated weightlessly, drifting further and further away. Karma for the last time he had been out here. Had they, his fellow soldiers, his fellow brothers felt like this too? As he left them behind in oblivion’s cold arms? Was he finally paying penance to those he sacrificed to death?

How long has it been? It’s hard to keep track of time. His internal clock was completely thrown off. He could have been here for one second or one millenia. It felt like the latter. He could feel the temperature plummeting as he drifted further from the distant light of stars. If he had the wings he was created with, he could have been able to push himself forward in that one critical moment, could have escaped this faith. But those wings of his has long been clipped, had been taken from him as he was remade into their weapon. Was that him paying penance too? He tightened his fists. He didn’t want to die like this…

‘Help me…’ The vacuum of space took his pleading whisper, erasing it as if it had never been said.

He curled in on himself, not even the sound of the thin sheet of ice covering him breaking reaching his ears. He’s been sending signals as often as he could, when he remembers. It was so easy to be distracted by the perfect silence, by the breathtaking sights… By the raw desolation and utter isolation… He squeezed his eyes shut but the void was there too, behind his lids. He ignored the orange light blinking in the corner of his vision, warning him that his power was running low. How could he sleep in a place like this? In a situation like this?

Kai… He gripped his arms tightly, remembering his wide smile and his constant warmth. Warmth… What he’d do for just a little of it… What he’d do to see him again… To see them again… It’s so cold… He… He was alone… An orange warning sign turned to red as his body temperature declined still, the cold starting to damage his processing unit. Was that why he felt as if he had been out here for years? Kai… His friends… His family… Were they looking for him?... Could they even find him?... This far away from… Home…? He half opened his eyes, static along the edges as the void around him slowly tilts as he did. 

Static was a welcomed sight. It made him think of the sound and he could just almost imagine himself hearing the sound of it. Almost. He covered his ears as he gritted his teeth. The deafening sound of silence was just too much, sinking into every inch of him, making him want to  _ scream _ . But screaming wouldn’t help, not as the void greedily steals every drop of sound for itself. He wanted to though. Anything to keep him from  _ losing  _ his mind. His vision flickered, frost covering his cybernetic eye, the red blinking growing faster, faltering every few beats.

Faint light caught his attention and he looked out again, noticing the nebula he had seen a while ago being much farther than he remembered. How fast was he hurtling through space right now? What did it matter? He couldn’t stop himself if he tried. His vision blacked out for another moment, his joints, his body feeling stiffer than he remembered last. How long was he really out for? The ice coating his cybernetic eye was much thicker now, making it impossible to see through. He… Couldn’t move… Could barely open his eye… He was out for more than a second, that was certain. The blinking red light in his vision was stagnant now…

The orange one now at a blinking red. He… Isn’t registering unconsciousness which meant he wasn’t recovering any energy… Good… That way… His time here, like this is limited… Kai, the ninja… They’d be upset if they knew he was giving up. Had given up. He couldn’t keep going like this… Everyone had their limits… Now, looking out through his only available eye, he seems to be in an area without a single star or object in sight. There was nothing but pitch blackness. This was somehow so much worse…

Were his eyes even opened?

His time was running out…

He supposes he should be grateful… After all he’s done, he still somehow managed to find a family to love him… Kai, Cole, Jay, Nya… Even Zane. He wasn’t a friend he thought he’d ever have… But he was glad he did… He was thankful for all of them, for all they’ve done for him… He’d treasure every moment they spent together.

He couldn’t cry anymore… His tears were frozen inside of him… Even the antifreeze in his system was beginning to solidify… He could feel the pressure of it and the oil in his system as it pressured his valves. He couldn’t tell if it hurt… His processor was running but with difficulty, slowly shutting down… He hated that it was so slow… His vision buzzed out, the static making it impossible to see. This was it huh? He was on his last leg. The connection to his already depleted power cells was-s-s-s…

> _ He felt heavy and warm. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light. The smell of ash was strong under his nose… Felt the steady rising and falling below his head, heard several sounds of breathing. He looked around, only moving his head. Cryptor smiled, closing his eyes again, relishing in the safety he felt being surrounded by his family, Kai feeding him a constant flow of warmth. He was… _
> 
> _ Home... _

**Author's Note:**

> Is the ending real? Is it a last moment's delusion?  
> I'll let you decide.


End file.
